Don't Fear the Reaper
by PinksTheOriginal
Summary: Post 4. Great Shinobi War. The allied shinobi forces have lost, and Madara decides that the world needs more children. He reanimates the Akatsuki and makes them choose a suiting wife. Will these women carry out their duties as wives or will they still feel somehow loyal to their villages. Read to find out. Real shitty summary, better story.
1. Yugakure no Ino

**AN: Yes, I do know that I have the awful habit of starting stories, but quickly losing interest and not finishing them. But, I worked my way through the longest chapter I've ever written and I have some ideas, so this will actually come to an end, I hope.**

_These are Ino's thoughts...Just wanted to let you know_

**Well...Hidan, disclaimer please.**

**Hidan: The ugly bitch does not own this fucked up series called Naruto. All rights go to the motherfucker that goes by the name of Masashi Kishimoto, motherfuker got me buried. Jashin let him die soon!**

**Me: Please don't die, Kishimoto-sensei. We still need more Naruto in this world.**

* * *

Everyone was in that cold, dark cave. Absolutely everyone that survived the Fourth Great Shinobi World War. Madara was at the brink of loss, but Orochimaru and Sasuke betrayed them. Like countless times before.

Sakura was sitting beside Naruto and Ino on the hard, wet floor. She looked around the cave. Shikamaru was there, with his hair loose and brushing his shoulders. Temari was tightly holding his hand and looking into the distance. She also caught a glimpse of Hinata and Tenten hugging and sobbing together. Gaara was at the other side of the cave, his hand around Matsuri's waist clung protectively. He looked defeated. As if he had given up on life. Like he lost everything.

**They did lose. **

**They did lose everything.**

About 10 meters from them was Madara, sitting in a big chair with the reanimated Akatsuki. He had the famous Uchiha smirk plastered on his face as he stood up. "Dearest citizens, shinobi, samurai and kunoichi...All of us together are to make history today! You are no more to look at us as your enemies, we will be the leaders of the new world and we will acknowledge you as free. But it will most certainly no longer be the way it was before. We are all gathered here today to be united by my hand. Every unmarried man and woman over the age of 16 are to be married and start reproducing immediately. I know it sounds quite shocking people, but we are not left with much life after the Great War."

Madara smirked at the reaction he got. "No pregnant woman who has lost her husband to war will need to marry. She can, but she will not be forced to. To those of you who already are either betrothed or married, remember never to break the marital vows. For absolutely any rule you break you will be punished. Some of you unmarried women will be handpicked by the Akatsuki. Those who are chosen will become their wives or lovers."

The women with no particular marital status winced.

Madara continued his speech. "We do have a special guest. The Nine Tail Fox Jinjuuriki, the only one that remained unsealed, Naruto Uzumaki."

A big, muscular man came to get Naruto. Sakura felt a tear escape her eye as they took him away from her. Naruto watched back at Sakura as he was dragged to Madara. She could only faintly whisper now. "Pick Hinata. Please pick Hinata." Sakura was sure he heard her, judging by his reaction, his eyes teared up and he looked away.

"So, Naruto. I will give you a benefit. You will be able to choose. So who will it be?", said Madara smiling.

Naruto didn't have much strength in him anymore so he just silently let them know his answer, not even looking at Sakura as he said it. Madara didn't hear him, so Obito announced the "winner". "Hinata Hyuuga it will be."

Skaura felt like a heavy weight fell from her chest. She knew Naruto did the right thing. Hinata ran to Naruto to embrace him. And the two were slowly dragged away. Madara smiled at the crowd again.

"Now, let us begin with the real ceremony. Shall we?"

The first couple of women that they dragged out sparked no interest in any of the Akatsuki. Sakura could see the relief on their faces. But then she saw Zetsu whispering something to one of the men. The man he was talking to came straight to Sakura and dragged her away from Ino.

Sasuke didn't wait for Madara to say anything. "That one's mine, Madara."

Madara just nodded and the guard pushed Sakura next so Sasuke's chair.

The next girl that they took before the Akatsuki was Hanabi Hyuuga. Sakura looked over at Hinata. She was crying and holding back screams. Sasori, on the contrary, for once in his life, looked quite pleased. "I'll have the younger Hyuuga brat. Her Byakugan will be of quite some use" Hanabi also turned to look at her sister, one last time as the pride of Hiashi Hyuuga and the first time as Akasuna no Sasori's new human puppet.

After placing Hanabi beside Sasori, it was Samui's turn. Yet another women that seemed to spark some interest. The beautiful woman glared into her feet, unable to look up from shame of defeat. As Itachi Uchiha stood up and walked towards her every Akatsuki shifted in their seats a little. Itachi lifted Samui's face and looked her in the eyes. "I will be taking you". He slowly led her upward, but Samui was almost paralyzed with fear. Itachi lifted her up and as he sat down placed her carefully on his lap.

They brought out Mei Terumi, the Godaime Mizukage, next. She tried to hide the fact that she was petrified, but failed miserably. Sakura couldn't help but feel sorry for her. It took the strongest shinobi of a village to become one of the Kages, yet The Mizukage was standing there, trembling with fear. Kisame grinned devilishly, from ear to ear."Weeell, if it isn't the great Mizukage! Oy, bring her here. I'll be honored to have some of that." Mei was thrown at Kisame and landed on his lap. Kisame Hoshigaki just chuckled. "Easy now, woman. We'll have plenty of time for that later on. "

The next person they dragged out of the crowd made Sakura's heart skip a beat. It was Ino. She was being pulled by her hair as she was struggling. Sasuke looked down at Sakura. Sakura spoke only for him to hear, "Please, Sasuke…Please." Sasuke smirked and looked ahead at what was about to happen.

But Sakura knew. Ino was about to be given to the worst one. She looked at the pain loving, Jashin worshipping, masochistic basket case, he had one of those sinister smiles on his face. "Hah, lookie here. It's fucking pineapple's best buddy."

Hidan scanned the area, searching for Shikamaru. It wasn't that hard, him and Chouji were the most alarmed people in the cave, except for Sakura. He looked at the usually lazy and bored shinobi, who now seemed to have more energy that anyone in the cave.

"This one will be carrying children of Jashin by tomorrow." Hidan cackled, and the rest of the Akatsuki snickered, all in tune. Ino was pushed down to Hidan's knees and as soon as she sat she fainted.

* * *

She passed out. Ino remembered that she fainted as soon as she was chosen to be his wife. _His wife… _

The man that scared her more than anyone else. She would stand tall before a fight against the whole Senju clan, but she would shudder at the sound of his name. He was the only man on this world she was absolutely terrified of.

She knew why he did it. To torture Shikamaru. Taking Temari wouldn't be as interesting as taking Ino was. Shikamaru would find a way to get over Temari, he would fall in love again, eventually. But there was no getting over Ino, no getting over a sister. He knew that when Shikamaru saw Ino, he would also see the poorly hidden marks and bruises he left. He knew this, that's the only reason he picked her.

Ino tried standing up, and found it fairly easy. The bed was very soft and warm but she needed to see where she was. The room she was sleeping in was the most typical Japanese bedroom. She realized it was a futon she was sleeping in. A very comfortable one, though. She felt good. She felt clean. She touched her hair and realized that she actually was clean.

Covering her body was and oversized, black T-shirt and nothing else. The room had a mirror and a table. It was clearly not meant for staying long in.

There was a bathroom, too. Ino entered it and inhaled happily. She hadn't seen a proper bathroom since the start of the war.

Just then someone entered and broke Ino's daydreaming. She knew who it was. And it all just seemed so perfect. The bathroom door screeched a bit as they were pushed by a well-toned, muscular hand. It was Hidan. And Ino almost forgot about him. He didn't look angry, though.

"Well, was 'bout fucking time you woke the fuck up, sleeping fucking beauty. Good fucking morning!"

He waited. But Ino knew not what for. Hidan put his hands on his hips.

"I fucking clean you up and tuck your ass in and you don't even fucking greet me. Some fucking manners they teach you at that damn Konoha school."

Ino just stumbled on her words, "Ah, g-good m-morning." _I feel like Hinata now. _

Hidan just continued his talk. "Well, it's no fucking morning to me. I wasn't being a fucking lazy ass bitch and I woke up hours ago. But, no more on that fucking subject. Right now, you're gonna have to get ready. I left you my mother's old kimono on the desk. She wore it on her wedding day, years ago. She always talked about how my fucking wife will wear it someday. I guess she was fucking right, that bitch. After that come down to eat. You look fucking starved."

He was well on his way out by the time he finished that sentence. But he stopped and turned to look at Ino. "Oh, and one last thing. Clean yourself the fuck up. I fucking hate dirtiness. I had to get a fucking villager woman to do it this time, but you do it yourself from now on. Every fucking day. " With that he closed the door of her short term room and left her by herself, a futon and a beautiful lilac kimono. On it the white Watatsumi dragon symbolizing immortality.

Ino found some make-up in the desk. Some red lip-paint and a brush, and some powder. Also some matches and short, polished wooden sticks. She dipped the brush in the lip-paint and started coloring her full lips. She also burned some of the matches to put the wooden sticks on fire, just to blow out the fire a moment after and use it like a crayon for her eyes. She also found some hair accessory, presumably belonging to Hidan's mother. She combed her hair and made the best Shimada that she could. It was a though hairstyle to master. But she was going to be a wife now, a wife of an Akatsuki, one of the leaders of the new world.

Ino looked herself in the mirror. And she realized that Ino Yamanaka had faded away, not fully, but mostly. A new Ino was looking at her now. Yugakure no Ino. _Hidan's wife. _

She wondered if she would get a ring too. It was something she always wanted. Ino remembered that Hidan told her to get down. She opened the door to her "room" carefully. There was a narrow corridor and stairs at the left end of it. Ino went down slowly, not wanting to make much noise. Hidan was in the dining room, that was richly decorated with Jashinistic symbols.

Hidan was sitting at a low-legged table with his feet in the hole below the table. He turned to look at her, and his eyes brightened up when he saw her. She could see that he was pleased with her appearance. He motioned his hand for her to come. "Come on here, bitch. You havtha eat something."

Ino walked up to him and sat down in front of a table full of takoyaki. Hidan just eyed her quietly. She didn't know what to do._What if the food id poisoned? What if he is trying to get rid of me?_

"Well go on, bitch, I give you fucking permission to eat."

Ino took the chopsticks in her hands and ate. She looked at him. He was a beautiful man. With amethyst eyes, and his white hair all slicked back. _I wonder if we ever have children, would they look like him? _

"What the fuck are you looking at, bitch?"

Ino spaced out looking at him. "It's, uh, Ino."

Hidan raised his eyebrows. "Come again?"

Ino didn't know him that well to detect annoyance in his voice, but she took the chance. "I said, um, you can call me Ino. That's, uh…my name."

Hidan smirked. "Ino, huh? I'll call you what I fucking feel like calling you, bitch. But, I guess as you fucking husband I have to listen to you, a bit."

Ino's eyes widened. "Are we already married?"

Hidan could tell she was terrified. He laughed. "So fucking scared, already?! Hahaha…No, you have to be fucking conscious for that. Jashin-sama doesn't like the brides half fucking dead."

Ino felt relieved. She breathed out slowly.

"But we are going to be soon enough. By tomorrow, you're gonna be a Jashinist, bitch. Wether you like it or not."

* * *

Ino, just barley finished her takoyaki when Hidan dragged her out of the room to the dungeons. They were under the big, Japanese styled house, in the cellar. It was dark down there, and as they walked through the hallway, with Hidan holding Ino's hand she felt like she was going to faint again.

He took her into a black room, dimly lit by a few candles. This room was also full of jashinistic items. In the middle of it was a big, rectangle shaped rock. All red from blood. Hidan pushed her forward, coming in himself, and closed the hard metal doors.

"Get on in your birthday suit, bitch. It's a holy night. We have to be the way Jashin-sama sent us into this world." Hidan also undressed, not giving much thought to it. Ino looked over at him. He was perfect. His God sure knew how to create them.

Ino herself slowly started taking her clothes off. Now it was Hidan's turn to watch. Ino had always had the perfect milky skin. With no bruises, scars or scratches. Shikamaru and Chouji always made sure she was never severely wounded. Her hair was now clean and bouncy, as straight as a shamisen string. Long and blond, just like her father's was. Eyes as blue as the summer sky.

She was a pretty girl, Hidan knew that, he wasn't blind. Pretty face, nice body, a shinobi. Not the perfect sacrifice, but the perfect Jashinist.

Ino was now fully naked. She covered her generously big chest and her womanhood. Hidan still didn't avert his gaze, even though Ino made sure to show him that she caught him watching. _This man is shameless. _

"Come here."

Ino snapped out of her thoughts about the said shameless Jashinist and looked at him. He didn't seem one bit embarrassed. He seemed at home like this. Naked. _There really is nothing he should be ashamed of…_

Ino walked to him, as slowly as she could, just to keep herself calm. As soon as she was near enough, Hidan grabbed Ino's arms and held them off of her body.

"There is no need for that. With Jashin-sama's blessing you will be my wife. And, it's not like your body is ugly."

Ino was amazed. He didn't curse once. It was unnatural, but it was something she could get used to.

Hidan drew her into his chest and hugged her tightly.

"Almighty creator and maker of this pitiful world, I beg of you to hear my words and let this creature who has yet to learn of pain and suffering enter your holy world. Let her know agony, let her experience misery. Let her know the pain of others. Jashin-sama! I ask of you to make her your son's bride, a woman to feel death, but never truly know it. Let her bear the next generation of your followers and let her participate in their makings. Jashin-sama, I ask of you to let her be my wife, I ask of you to let her know immortality, I ask of you to let her be a mother, I ask of you to let her be mine."

Hidan's recital was loud. He was talking for the heavens and hells to hear him. He looked at Ino with hope in his eyes. He cupped her face with one hand as he grabbed his scythe with the other.

"This is the final test, bitch. If you fail, well, too fucking bad."

Hidan stabbed both himself and her with his scythe. Ino felt pain. Felt like she was going to die. But didn't, something kept her conscious, a little thing, small, almost unnoticed. Pleasure. She felt pleasure in the pain. And she felt a small, miniature smile creep up her lips, against her will.

Hidan saw it. He felt relived. She passed, she was the first person he ever baptized. And she had become his wife.

The _other _ceremony was now to hold place.

Hidan took out the scythe slowly. It was her first time, he knew how that felt. It hurt much, and he felt little pleasure. That increased, of course. It does, with devotion and time.

"You passed. You're finally free of the bitch title, I-no."

She was still trembling from the shock and the pain. _And the pleasure…_

Hidan took her in his strong armes and carried her upstairs, to what she thought was his room, maybe their room.

He laid her across the bed covered with red sheets. Ino always healed quickly, but this time it was exceptional. Barley two minutes had passed and all she had where some small scratch marks on her skin.

"It's time. This is when you fully become my wife."

Hidan towered over Ino. He did look and behave like the dominating kind of guy. Ino had no choice but to let him take the lead, it was even better. She had no idea what to do, it was her first time, she was as inexperienced as one could be.

Hidan took her hips into his hands and positioned his now hard member infront of her entrance. She looked scared. More scared now then he had ever seen her before.

"I ain't going to lie. This will hurt like a motherfucker."

Hidan pushed into her hard and she felt as if she were ripped apart. She talked to Temari and Tenten about it, the two of them having already done it with Shikamaru and Neji, but they could never explain the pain mixed with something else that was burning her body right now.

He kept pumping in and out of her at an enjoyable pace, not too fast, but not too slow, that is until he saw that she adjusted a little. That's when he really stared the ceremony.

He went faster, much faster, hitting her abdomen in the process. He bit her right nipple hard, drawing blood, as he played with the other one. Ino could't bear that much. All this pain felt so good for her. She felt both good and awful at the same time, the feeling was confusing, but toxic.

Hidan pushed his tounge into her mouth making her taste her own blood. But she didn't mind. Right now he was making her feel so divine, that she wouldn't mind if she died after this.

Soon enough she was at her end, and so was Hidan. He grabbed on her hips and started moving at an unreal speed. This sent Ino over the edge. As she climaxed she moaned Hidan's name as loud as she possibly could. Hidan emptied all his hot juice into her, right up her abdomen.

"I-I…I'm so full."

Ino couldn't help but comment, which just made Hidan snicker.

"Well, I went easy on you this time, just because you need to conceive, but don't think I will do the same next fucking time."

Hidan was still on her, collapsing a moment ago. His manhood was still inside her, slightly limp, but still there. And it didn't seem like he had any intention of pulling out when rolled over on his back, holding her in his arms, and letting her lay on his muscular chest.

She felt a small chakra starting to form inside her. She remembered it was the same kind that Tenten had when she first noticed that she was pregnant.

Hidan must've felt it too, since he looked up to her with a smile on his face.

"Looks like Jashin-sama really gave us his blessings."

Ino commented yet again, trying to please him as much as she could. And Hidan couldn't be more pleased. He threw his arms around Ino and laughed.

"You will be a talented Jashinist one day, Ino. I can tell you that fucking much."

* * *

**Well, that chapter is done. It was enjoyable enough to write. Not much of a lemon really, just a bit of lime. But the language _and _the explicit secenes do require M rating. I haven't really decided on all the pairings, but I guess I have most of them.**

**Hidan/Ino**

**Sasuke/Sakura**

**Itachi/Samui**

**Kakuzu/Hana Inuzuka(Kiba's sister, in case you don't know)**

**Sasori/Hanabi(he has to have a loli fetish)**

**Kisame/Mei(Mizukage)**

**Konan/Yahiko(he is reconsructed with the rest of the Akatsuki)**

**Naruto/Hinata**

**Temari/Shikamaru**

**Kiba/Karui**

**Suigetsu/Karin(I guess)**

**Orochimaru/Anko(didn't see that one coming, didja?)**

**Madara/Tsunade(peadophile)**

**I still have to pick someone for Obito, Zetsu and Deidara, but I will soon enough.**

**Anyway, I hope I will have the time to write more soon. And I really hope I will not be losing interest in this story. Hah, enjoy the wait...**


	2. The art of becoming

**Ok**a**y people, I know you've waited long, but..uh...well, there is no excuse. I was just lazy...But like I said, I am indeed continuing this story...Hope you will enjoy it. This part is with three other kunoichi's and a slight lemon...**

_The girl's thoughts_

**_The guy's__ thoughts_**

**Ok, Deidara...disclaimer!**

**Deidara: Pinks does not own Naruto, un. All rights go to Masashi no danna, un...**

* * *

Sakura woke up to darkness. It was as if she never opened her eyes. She felt that her hands were bound, with a rope of some kind. She tried to break free, but came to realize that there was an unusually strong chakra holding the ropes together, draining her own energy. "Hello! Is anybody there? Can anyone hear me?!"

Suddenly she felt something move to her left. "Can't you be quiet, Sakura? You're as annoying as ever."

She didn't feel his chakra there, she didn't feel anyone's chakra. Sakura had no idea that anybody was sleeping beside her, let alone Sasuke.

"I'm going to take the ropes off, Sakura. But you will have to behave."

Sasuke took out what Sakura recognized as a kunai against her wrists. He cut through the rope easily and she took her hand under what seemed to be the covers(she felt like she was in a bed).

She felt Sasuke's intense stare, even in the dark.

"Sasuke?"

He didn't answer.

"Sasuke, please. I can't see in this darkness. At least speak to let me know where you are."

He still didn't say a word.

"Sasuke!"

She felt him shift under the covers. "That's not my name."

Sakura was confused. _What is he talking about? Of course it's Sasuke, I know his voice._

"You never called me Sasuke before."

Sakura finally understood. "Sasuke-kun?»

It was a total shock when the lights went on. She was used to the dark. Being a shinobi, her eyes were trained good and she adapted soon.

Sasuke was in the bed, lying beside her. His hair was messy and he was topless. The room had only that one bed, and it was gray and dark, even with the lights on.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke was as handsome as ever, all these years may have made him colder but they have also made him better looking. He was older and more mature.

"Hn?"Sakura interpreted that as a common "What?".

"Where are we?"

Sasuke got out of the bed and started putting his white zip-up shirt on."We are at an old Akatsuki hide-out. We'll be staying here a couple of days. Itachi is back in Konoha and he is going to get someone to rebuild the house, so we'll be leaving soon."

Sakura nodded. _Itachi…_ They found out what happened, and Sasuke and Itachi's bond was as strong as ever. _It's more than just brotherly love. _

Then Sakura remembered. She had something important to ask. A few things actually. Sasuke, as if he was reading her mind, turned to her. "Shoot."

Sakura looked up at him.

"Where is Naruto? Is he with Hinata?"

Sasuke smirked._** Ah, the**_ _**n**_**_ever ending worrying about Naruto._**

"He is somewhere in Konoha. Hyuuga is with him, yes."

It was the hard question's turn. She knew the answer couldn't be anything good, but she was dying to know.

"A-and Ino?"

Sasuke's smirk fell. He remembered that he thought Ino deserved what she got when Hidan picked her, but after the meeting he realized he was terribly wrong. No-one deserved that.

"She is in Yugakure. Married, immortal. And the first one out of the Akatsuki wives to be with child."

Sakura felt like she was crushed. Ino was gone.

"Oh, and Tsunade..."

Sakura looked at the wall. _Did she die? Did she escape? I hope the latter._

"Madara took her." Sasuke went out of the room and let Sakura slowly absorb the news.

She just sat on the bed, frozen. She felt like her heart had stopped beating. Like she was done for._ Tsunade? Madara's w-w-wife?_

_No…No, it has to be a joke. Sasuke was kidding. He never knew how to be funny. It was a bad joke, that's all._

Then she remembered that Sasuke never joked. It was real, the truth.

Everything was just falling apart. Not even Tsunade could do anything.

Sakura laid down again. She wished that the lights were off as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

Hanabi was tired of waiting. She knew that she should be scared, but she was just curious about the red-haired man that chose her to be his wife. She was not a kid anymore. She was 14, she knew how she should feel about this, but it didn't frighten her at all.

The man, Sasori, was quite mesmerizing. He was totally flawless. It was like he was made out of porcelain. She wanted to see him again.

But he didn't appear for the last two days. Like he had forgotten about her.

A man got her into this stupid, small room in a blindfold. She had no idea where she was. It was boring. All she could do was sleep.

She heard the door unlock and tensed. Hanabi knew it was just the guy delivering her food, but she still hoped it was him.

"Here. Eat." The man left as fast as he came. Hanabi preferred it that way.

But this time something was off. He came three times a day, and there was always a thing or two he would say to her, but now he looked as if he was in a hurry. And there was something else. Every time he closed that door another sound would follow.

_He didn't lock the door. _

He was probably in such a hurry that he forgot to lock the door.

She stood up from the chair and went to open it. The corridors where dark, it looked like she was underground. No wonder there were no windows in her room.

She ran to the left, hoping it was the right way.

Soon enough she bumped into somebody.

"How did you get out of that room?"

It was him, Sasori, with a blank and unreadable expression on his face. He was in his usual Akatsuki robes.

"Did you hear me, girl?"

Hanabi snapped out of it and looked the other way, now a bit scared that he would be mad at her.

"The door was…uh…unlocked."

The red-haired puppet just raised his eyebrows.

"They forgot to lock it, huh. I should take care of those fools."

He grabbed her by the wrist. His hand was hard and cold, not human like at all.

Sasori started dragging her back to the room she used to be in.

"Please don't."

Sasori was surprised she dared speak up to him. It was not a common occurrence. _**Just like that pink broad. The Konoha brats have to be thought a lesson.**_

He merely turned his head and looked at her.

"Excuse me?"

His voice was so calm and collected, there was absolutely no way to read him.

"I…I, please don't put me back into that room. I don't want to be isolated anymore. I won't run away."

The Akatsuki smirked. He dragged her to him as he bent down a bit to be face to face with her.

"You know that those that say they won't run usually have only that on their mind."

Hanabi was now officialy scared shitless. She didn't want to be killed, but she didn't want to be left alone in that room again. She had to do something.

"I…I won't. I will be good."

Sasori pretended he was thinking, making it even more dramatic by putting his index finger on his lower lip.

"Well, okay. How much harm can you cause?"

It was certainly not a question, just a simple statement. He let go of the girls arm.

"But where will you sleep? If not in that room…"

Hanabi's joy from before jumped out of the window that they didn't have in an underground hide-out.

"Anywhere. Just not back there, please."

Sasori was just waiting for that answer.

"Well, I guess since you're going to be my wife you could sleep with me."

Hanabi's joy was back. It was not like she wasn't completely frightened of Sasori, but she also felt a bit attracted to him, in a weird 14-year old kind of way.

Sasori didn't mind that she was young, he even preferred it that way. She was eager to please and eager to learn. And even easier to gain control over. Much better than the older Hyuuga. Sasori felt that he had chosen wisely.

She was absolutely right for him.

* * *

It's not like the food didn't look good, it was just that Samui was too shocked to eat anything. She was taken to Konoha, to a big Japanese styled mansion.

_Must be the Uchiha manor._

It was indeed a nice place. A bit too big for her liking but okay. She was going to try to adapt to the smaller and unimportant things first, she could not focus on her status as an Akatsuki's wife just yet. It would take her some time.

Samui heard someone slide the wooden door open. She knew who it was, there was no need to look behind her.

The older Uchiha came in and sat across from her at the table, carrying a plate full of dango in his left hand.

He didn't take his eyes off her, but she could not bear to see him, not even glimpsing at him. He seemed to have lost interest soon enough and started quietly eating his dango.

Samui was thankful that he said nothing.

"You should eat."

Scratch that. She said nothing, just sat there emptily watching her food.

Itachi decided to attempt again.

"Is the food not to your liking? I could get you something else."

Samui finally gathered the courage to look him in the eyes.

"No, it's fine. I just don't feel like eating."

Itachi gazed back at his dango lovingly as he bit off one of the ball shaped sweets that was on the wooden stick.

"Samui, I plan on having healthy children. You better eat or I'll make you eat."

The blonde looked up at him in disbelief. _No, he didn't mean it. He doesn't look the part. He would never be capable of…_

"Trust me, I do what I have to."

Samui chocked on her words.

"Bu-but…it would be rape…"

Itachi gave her a death glare. It felt like he jammed a knife right in her neck.

"And I care because…?"

It was definitely one of those questions not meant to be answered, so Samui held her mouth shut. She slowly picked up the chopsticks on the table and started eating. It was better to please him then to piss him off.

Itachi looked at her again._** Good…**_

When Samui finished her food Itachi stood up and took her by the arm.

"Come."

She obliged, unwilling to set him off any further. She had heard of his Sharingan and of its abilities, she was not too eager to be tortured by his tsukuyomi for 72 hours.

He took her to a room, somewhat too large to be used by one person.

"This is the bedroom. You sleep here."

Samui couldn't help but ask where he was going to sleep.

"Same place as you, of course."

He showed her what was behind one of the doors in the room. There was a big, beautiful bathroom with a bathtub that could easily fit 8 people.

"You should take a shower. You must be longing for one right now."

Samui nodded and Itachi went out.

_This is going to be one of the best showers in my life._

* * *

By the time Samui got out of the bathroom it was already 9 p.m. She looked outside of the small window covered in steam and realized that it was night.

She emerged from the bathroom with nothing but a short, baby pink towel covering a small part of her ivory skin.

Itachi was sitting on the white covers of the bed, reading papers. He cast a small glance at her once he was sure she could not see him.

She was a beautiful woman. With nice, womanly curves and a pretty face, rather serious though. Just how Itachi liked them.

Not that there were many of "them", but she was the right one. At least he hoped.

He knew she was strong and responsible. But he had to test her loyalty. He was not the one to take any chances when it came to his clan.

"Samui."

She looked at him as she towel dried her hair. He gave her a sign to come closer.

She walked to him slowly, feeling a mixture of fear and adrenaline pump through her veins.

Itachi put aside his paper. _**Well, finally…**_

He grabbed her by her wrist and dragged her down to his chest as he locked his lips with hers.

Her first kiss: _gone_

Itachi threw the towel that was hugging her body just a moment ago on the floor, never breaking the kiss.

Samui was in utter disbelief when she felt her arousal. _Is it even possible? He is about to rape me, for God's sake!_

Itachi's hand went over her wet womanhood and she felt the smirk on his lips.

He barely broke the kiss and mumbled something against her lips.

"Hm?"

Samui couldn't quite hear him. Even though he was her worst nightmare right now, she couldn't help how she felt. She was on cloud nine.

"Are you pure?"

Samui was confused. She had no idea what he meant.

"What?"

Itachi decided to rephrase his question.

"Have you ever done this before?"

_Oh…so it's important to him that I'm a virgin…_

"No. Never."

She felt another smirk creep up.

"Good."

He pushed her on the bed as he climbed on top of her. Itachi snuggled affectionately on her neck as he whispered to her.

"It will only hurt for a minute."

He was quite loving, even though she had yet to experience him fully she felt like he was a gentle soul. Someone who never meant to hurt anybody. He felt so nice.

Samui kissed him on the lips, but Itachi was too surprised to return it.

_Get a hold of yourself, Samui. This guy killed his whole clan. Who cares if it was orders? No red blooded man could do anything like that. He is a monster._

She never noticed when he took off his clothes, but they were not on him anymore. His body was perfect. Strong and lean. It was just a show she would've paid to watch.

Samui felt something hard poke her tigh. There was no second guessing, she knew what it was.

Next she felt his hot pole resting on her entrance. _This is it…_

He bent down to kiss her reassuringly again. _It's like he loves me. I am actually thankful that he created this illusion for me. _

"Like I said, just a minute."

He pushed into her with little force, careful not to hurt her too much. He started going inch by inch, taking it as slowly as he could manage before he lost all control of himself. _**It's so tight.**_

Samui felt like she there was a dagger piercing straight in her cervix. It was painful, nothing but painful.

Itachi started moving slowly, waiting for her to get used to the feeling. She didn't need too long, she was a grown woman after all.

Her virginity: _gone…_

The first time he heard her moan was when he started going faster, and when he received positive feedback from the blonde he just kept increasing his pace, filling up her stomach.

"Ih-Itachiii…!"

Her cries were so hot and his occasional groans were so sexy it just pushed both of them over the edge. Itachi came inside her as she moaned on top of her lungs.

It was the best thing she ever felt. He made her feel so alive, so majestic.

Her dignity:_ gone…_

He took everything away from her, she had nothing left.

_He took everything…everything….or, did I just….give it to him willingly…_

She didn't know.

And she didn't care the moment he gently kissed her on the lips and pulled her into his arms.

* * *

**Phew, done... I have no idea what to say... I hope you enjoyed this chapter...next one will be coming soon(I think)...**

**Oh and I found a Dei pairing...It's unusual, I just looove crack pairings**

**Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you:**

**Deidara/Hotaru**

**Yes, Utakata's "student"...**

**She is not in the manga, anime only...but I found no one else...Oh and then there is **

**Zetsu/Gurren**

**HAHAHA...okay , see ya next time**


	3. Shark and Snake

**I am sooo sorry for the long wait. It was not really that worth it, this chapter is like soooo short I want to shoot myself. But whatever...Enjoy I guess...**

**Oh, and...Shikamaru, disclaimer...**

**Shikamaru: Ah, troublesome woman does not own us. Kishimoto does. Jeez, this is annoying...**

* * *

The only thing keeping Ino sane that week was the baby growing inside of her. She had to be self-conscious of what she was doing and thinking, and it worked well for her. Hidan told her that she didn't have to perform any rituals while she was pregnant, since hurting their unborn child was out of the question.

He seemed particularly happy when he got home that day. Ino couldn't figure out what it was, but then again, she didn't want to know. It had probably something to do with the person he murdered some hours ago.

Ino felt it was safe to talk. She just had a couple of questions, but she didn't want him to feel like she was doubting him. "Hidan…"

The silver haired Jashinist was laying on the couch, with a smile on his face as he twisted his neck and met her gaze. "Hmm…?"

Ino was squeezing on her dress. _What if it offends him that I am asking such questions? What if he tortured me? Maybe he would kill the baby…_Ino had to push all the negative thoughts out of her head. It was normal for a future mother to be concerned about her child.

"Will he be immortal immediately?"

Hidan snorted lightly at her question and simply turned his head back the other way.

"Of course, not. He has to be baptized first. At a Jashin temple. All babies have to, Limbo is a real place ya' know…"

Ino nodded to herself. _So he is not immortal now, but he will be soon enough._

"And will he grow?"

Hidan stood up and turned to walk to the kitchen, where Ino was just finished washing the dishes.

"If he wants to, probably."

Ino nodded again. Not that the things he was saying made much sense to her at all.

"What's for dinner?"

Ino told him to just take out whatever was in the oven and eat, she was going to take a nap.

When Ino reached the room she felt exhausted, like she'd been laboring hard the whole day. Her back and her chest hurt and she had morning sickness a lot. Pregnancy was hell.

She felt like it was a boy. _What should we call him? Hmm, Kenji? ...No. Ryousuke? No. Shun…? No, not Shun. _

Ino wanted something elegant, but fairly short. Not a whole sentence of a name. _I should just ask Hidan, maybe he has some ideas… _

But Ino was way too tired to get out of their room to ask him. She should just sleep. Yeah, just relax and…

* * *

The Godaime Mizukage felt like she had disappointed and betrayed her village and The Land of Water. It was of course not willingly, but she was supposed to stand against it. She was supposed to fight back.

She was never afraid of her enemy, her will power and pride allowed no fear, but the moment they lost the war she felt that the world of illusion and safety she kept her people in was destroyed, and so was she.

Her will power was long gone, so was her pride.

She didn't want to crack, but she did anyway.

"So, did I do it?"

Mei looked at him with question marks in her eyes.

Kisame was smirking while lying on the bed beside her. Looking past the blue skin, the razor sharp teeth and the horrifying eyes, he was a good looking guy. Tall and nicely built, Mei might've even liked him if he wasn't her enemy. She felt that under all those layers of muscle and scariness he possessed a good personality.

"D-do…what?"

Kisame's smirk widened, reveling more of his sharp teeth. He was mocking her way too much now.

"Break you, of course. What else?"

Mei inhaled sharply. And she just assumed that he might have a good personality.

_This man is as rotten as they come._

She turned her head away, not wanting him to see her tears as they rolled down her cheeks.

Kisame stood up and stated dressing.

"I guess I did."

His voice sounded satisfied, like a child after opening a present to find the toy he wanted that Christmas. But Mei still wanted to believe there was some good in him. Some compassion and love.

"Kisame."

The blue skinned man turned sharply. After a week of living in the same house and sleeping in the same bed, this was the first time she had called him by his name. Usually she would've said "You" or "Hey". _**Something's seriously up.**_

"Hm…?"

Mei looked deep in his eyes and inhaled. _**Well, fuck me…This is big.**_

"I think I…I, uh…I think I might be pregnant."

Kisame was at loss for words. Sure, he expected something big, but not exactly this. It was what he wanted but he didn't really think it would happen that fast.

Mei noticed that Itachi didn't rub off on him at all. Kisame never held back with things like emotions. Something that looked like a confused and shocked, but still sincere, smile was plastered on his face.

"Then I guess I better go tell Pain…well, Madara. I have to, uh…"

The tall male walked out of the room without finishing his sentence. He was going to find Hidan and Deidara. All he wanted was lame, overused sexual jokes and a drunk make out session with Deidara's left hand.

* * *

Ino watched Hidan sleep. He was so peaceful and calm, not crazy looking at all. He didn't even bother getting the gel out of his hair, there was way too much of it. It would take him hours to wash it out.

_What is Asuma-sensei thinking of me now? He must be watching over me as a spirit and feeling disappointed. I know I would feel that way if one of my students betrayed me._

It's not like Ino really wanted to be there, she just had no choice. She couldn't leave, he would find her. She couldn't kill him, he was immortal. Hell, she couldn't even kill herself. Not that she wanted to. She would never hurt her baby.

Even if she despised Hidan from the bottom of her heart, she would still try and make him happy, just for the sake of their child. The last thing the blonde wanted was for Hidan to throw her out with their baby and find another woman. That was definitely worst case scenario.

There was no way she would let her child grow up with no father. There was no way that he would have anything less than the perfect childhood. Ino would never allow the kid to suffer, even if she loathed his father more than anything in the world.

"What is it?"

Ino froze. _He was not asleep?_ Hidan looked at her, with absolutely no tiredness in his eyes.

"I-uh-thought that you were-ugh…"

Hidan just nodded. It was still new to her, but she would get used to it.

"Yeah, yeah. I don't really sleep that much. I don't need sleep."

Ino was confused once again. What was up with this immortality and religion?

"But I slept a couple days ago, I was tired."

"I know. It's like that in the beginning. You get all tired and sleep a whole lot, and then you just don't. Like right now…"

Ino didn't really pay much attention to what he said, but to how he said it. Definitely not Hidan-like.

"You didn't curse…once."

Hidan stopped his explaining and looked at her questioning eyes. She was expecting him to answer.

"It's because babies can hear you when they're in their mother's stomach, and I don't want my kid hearing me cuss before it's even born."

Ino then remembered that she had to tell Hidan that she had a feeling what gender the baby was. And that he had to help her pick out names.

"I actually have a feeling it's a boy. I am going to have to ask you about names…"

Hidan's face lit up. _Fond of boys much._

"Yuu. That's his name."

Ino thought about it for a second._ Yuu…masculine, typical Hidan._

"Then I get to choose the name if we ever have a daughter."

Hidan closed his eyes again and pulled the covers over Ino's bare shoulder.

"Oh, really? What will it be?"

Ino smiled. She thought about it since she was a little girl. But there was always this one name she knew her daughter would have.

"Hana."

Hidan's eyes opened to meet hers. It was a surprising choice.

"Hana? Like a flower?"

"Yes. My family owned a flower shop and I always loved flowers. But I never had a favorite, so then it's just Flower."

Hidan closed his eyes once again, ready to pretend to sleep.

"Hana, huh? Well, I could cope with that."

Ino mouthed a small "Goodnight" making sure Hidan didn't hear her. She didn't want to sound like his wife, but that was exactly what she was.

* * *

"It's been a while now since last time, hasn' t it, Anko-chan?"

His voice was toxic, and his words were poison. Anko never really expected him to change. Orochimaru was Orochimaru. But what surprised her to no end was that he chose **her** to be his wife. Like he hadn't done enough already. He tortured her both mentally and physically for years and now he was going to do so some more. _Great…_

Anko felt like giving up, but she was not going to. Not yet.

"Go away, you fucking freak, you."

Orochimaru chuckeled darkly, the way only he knew. It was a sound Anko hadn't heard in years and she didn't exactly miss it.

"It's only because of that kind of behavior you're still in chains, Anko-chan" Orochimaru said as he took the purple rope of off his hip.

Anko just stared, eyes wide with shock and fear.

"What are you doing? You can not be…"

Her former Sensei smiled as he started taking off more and more.

"Oh, Anko-chan. We are husband and wife now, remember? This is normal."

Orochimaru was fully naked as he bent down to undress Anko. The younger female tried screaming, but no one heard her. She tried kicking and punching, but her arms were bound. All she could do was wait for it to be over.

Orochimaru liked his lips with the snake like tongue as he eyed her naked form.

"You have grown, Anko-chan. Let's just see how much."

* * *

**Okay there. I know it's shit. But I do have to cover everybody. So, yeah. Til next time, friends**


	4. The Secret Test

**Okay, okay...it's here. I am sincerely sorry for the log wait, but exams man. I live in Norway and that's just how we roll. Yeah, okay, well, yeah. Umm, Lee...disclaimer, please**

**Lee: "My youthful friend Pinks does not own the youthful series of Naruto, all rights go to the youthful Kishimoto-senesei, who is by the way not as youthful as Gai-sensei!"**

**Um, thank you, uh...Lee**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

_Throwing up every damn morning, what a pain._

Hana washed her face and spit out the mouth wash, hoping to get rid of the awful taste of vomit in her mouth. It was definitely not something she could get used to. She hated it, even though it was just the beginning of the next 9 agonizing months. And then countless years. Kakuzu had already lived more than a hundred, and he didn't seem to be getting old at all.

But at least the miser treated her well. She felt bad for Ino. She heard little about Hidan, but none of it was positive. She heard from Kakuzu that he was the most deranged of all the Akatsuki. He said that Hidan loves to inflict pain on both himself and others. She often wondered how someone like Kakuzu and someone like Hidan could be partners, the best of the Akatsuki even.

_Zombie Combo…_

She heard the name before, too. Both of them immortal, both of them insanely strong. It fit them. But she still wanted to meet this Hidan. A guy that could actually work with Kakuzu. He must be something special. But the old miser claimed it was the other way around. They couldn't stand each other, but the one who got in the way the most was Hidan, with his prayers and ceremonies and sacrifices. At least that's what Kakuzu told her, it didn't have to be true. But Kakuzu didn't look like the guy to lie, he was quite honest, brutally honest even.

"Hana?"

Hana turned to face him. He was standing by the bathroom door, mumbling about something but she didn't pay much attention.

"Yes? Sorry I spaced out. What did you say?"

Kakuzu looked at her like she was out of her mind. Like she was crazy not to be interested in some money situation, but it was possibly the only thing he ever talked about. He loved money more than anything. She wondered if he would name their child Ryo*. Before Kakuzu got a chance to continue she asked a question that was on her mind for some time, now.

"When can I go out? I will get sick if I stay inside this house all the time."

The man seemed quite surprised. He certainly didn't expect this from her. Not that he knew her very well personally, but he thought that all the women were damaged from the war, and that most of them were terrified of the Akatsuki. Especially the wives. But Hana Inuzuka was different from all the others. There was something about her. She seemed unfazed by the war. It was a good thing. Kakuzu didn't want a half dead, mopey bitch that was just a waste of his money. _**Ah, money…**_

"That is what I have been talking about. Me and Hidan have a mission, so you will be staying with Hidan's wife, Ino. Hidan's parents were rich and he inherited everything, so their house in Yugakure is quite big. You will have all the space you need."

Hana was happy to hear that she will actually be able to see another human being. She hadn't spoken to anyone since the day Kakuzu brought her there, and that was quite some months ago. She wondered how Ino looked like.

"When are you coming back?"

Kakuzu looked unbelievingly at her. _**She is something else…**_

"It's not a long mission. Two days, one night I think. You'll do fine without me."

It shocked Hana to no end that Takigakure no Kakuzu was nice to her. She never imagined him that way. His gaze seemed so scary across that cave. And when he chose her to be his wife she felt like she wanted to die. But Kakuzu was an entirely different person when they were alone. Hana could tell he was a family man, but he was missing a family for so long. One evening, when he came home drunk, being out with Kisame, Deidara and Hidan(who he calls the wrong crowd) he told her something that he buried deep inside his heart, well, hearts.

"I'm tired, Hana. I want to rest. Live my life in peace. I want kids, I want to be a grandparent. Maybe I look young, but I am ancient, and I'm sick of it. I want to die, but not without first having a cause to live for. When I planted these hearts I was young and stupid. Too blinded by money, thinking that I would make so much more with some experience. So what better than to turn myself immortal..? But now…Heh, I'm old. An old man, talking old man talk. "

* * *

Sakura was at that room for far too long. Sasuke was there occasionally. He was supposed to be her husband and he didn't even touch her once. Sakura still loved Sasuke dearly, and her heart secretly filled with joy when he chose her. But he had done nothing. It was so unlike Sasuke. Until one day…

He came storming into her room. To tell the truth, she was a bit scared. He seemed mad. His eyes were not showing his kekkei genkai, which was a good thing, but they seemed to show something much more terrifying than the Mangekyou. They were shining with rage.

He looked at her dangerously. Like he would cut her up, deep fry her and make her his next meal. But little did Sakura know that's what Sasuke was thinking. But, making Sakura his meal didn't exactly involve cooking or baking her.

He lounged at her and quickly started ripping her clothes off and biting every inch of her newly bare skin. This made Sakura way too confused and surprised to respond. Sasuke took his robes off faster than she thought was humanly possible. He had her naked form pinned by the bed under him.

Even though Sakura wanted sex, she wanted her first time to be special. Not like this. Sasuke pushed forcefully into her, and started pumping at a painful pace. Sakura was in a lot of pain, but Sasuke didn't seem to care. He might've even enjoyed it a bit. In a sick and demented way. Sakura was screaming for him to stop, but he didn't respond to that.

All she could see was the animalistic lust in his eyes. It seemed to have only faded when he emptied his seed into her. It looked like fear and self-loathing was what the new glean in his eyes represented.

He pulled out and rolled off of Sakura fast, not wanting to hurt her more.

_**What have I done…? She will hate me. **_

Sasuke didn't even bother putting his clothes on as he stormed out of the room as fast as he came in. Sakura was left there on the lonely bed, sore and hurting, on both the outside and the inside, figuratively.

But the last thing she wanted was this. As she stood up from the bed she took the white blanket with her to cover her now bruised body. But then she remembered, he had already seen everything. There was no point in hiding anything. Sakura let the blanket fall on the wooden floor as she went through the opened door.

Sasuke was in the living room, with his head dropped in his hands. He turned to her briefly, but quickly turned his neck as he decided he couldn't face her.

"Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone."

* * *

Hana and Kakuzu arrived in Yugakure very early, it was about 4 o'clock in the morning. It was an empty town. No one to see. Just abandoned houses and shops.

"It's pretty creepy here, Kakuzu."

The man just shrugged. He felt it too. The horror of a totally empty village. He couldn't bear to live there. He loved his peace, but a bit of mess was sometimes good.

"I know. They were all wiped out by Hidan. He killed the whole village right before he left. People are way too scared to start living here again. Especially now, since Hidan is back."

He snorted lightly.

"And to think that those Uchiha are still whining because there are like 4 of them. There is only Hidan from Yugakure."

Hana was absolutely taken aback by the mansion. It was enormous, much bigger than the Uchiha or even Hyuuga mansion. It was covered with trees that had lilac flowers, and she could see a clear, blue lake 10 meters from the house. It was pure heaven.

Ino came out to greet them. At least, a person who reminded Hana of Ino. Her, beautiful platinum blonde hair was tied back in the usual ponytail and a blue, silk curve hugging kimono that was richly decorated with koi fish was covering her body. She wore eyeliner and bright red lip paint. Her belly was showing a lot, and Ino was glowing. Hana felt kind of happy for her, but she hadn't met Hidan yet, and that was crucial.

"Hello, Kakuzu-san, Hana!"

Kakuzu just nodded as Hana went in for a hug. It was so long since she hugged someone like this. She would sometimes do it with Kakuzu, in the midst of their love-making, or he would sometimes fall asleep and cuddle with her. But it was not the same. Hana felt relief and joy. She felt safe in Ino's embrace.

"Oi, Kakuji*! I see you finally came!"

Hidan was loud as always. He didn't change in appearance, but while he greeted him he didn't curse once. It was something new, and good.

"Very nice to see you, Hidan." Kakuzu answered sarcastically. It was going to be a painful week.

Hana eyed Hidan suspiciously, trying to figure him out. He was a handsome man, well-built too. He may have been a bit loud when he addressed Kakuzu, but it was all okay. Ino watched Hana with a smile on her face.

"Don't worry. He is not as bad as you may think he is."

Hana was still not totally sure yet. She had to know if Ino was absolutely safe. But she didn't have much time. As soon as they arrived Hidan and Kakuzu left.

Hidan kissed Ino goodbye, something Kakuzu found very unusual. The stitched up male patted Hana's baby bump awkwardly and reassured her that she would be fine and that he would be back soon.

"Just promise you'll be safe. Don't dare leave me alone with the kid."

Kakuzu had a sincere smile on his face, for the first time in a long time.

"I will, promise."

Ino was making sure Hidan looked presentable and didn't catch a cold when she zipped up his akatsuki cloak.

"Keep it zipped. And don't make too much mess."

Hidan nodded at everything she said, not even listening. They acted like a real couple. Kissing and talking about each other's safety. Hidan even bent down to say goodbye to their child. It looked so nice. Like a true family. Hana still couln't trust that Hidan was that normal, but she was slowly beginning to.

"Come on, let's go in."

Ino shook her out of her thoughts when she started walking back into the mansion. It was very warm inside, and with the Japanese décor and style it had, it looked even warmer. Ino seemed pretty much at home.

"I decided that I will name my baby Hana if it is a girl."

The brown haired woman was not shocked, she expected that from Ino. She loved flowers. And she was bit flattered. Ino's child would have the same name as her.

"And what if it is a boy?"

Ino looked down and sighted while she smiled.

"Hidan picked the name. Yu. I like it. It would suit someone who is his son. What about you and Kakuzu?"

Hana smiled too. It was very obvious that the man loved money.

"He wants to name him Ryo if it's a boy, and Ryoko, if it's a girl."

The blonde laughed. She could have guessed.

"Figures. So much like Kakuzu. No shock value."

Ino went into the small kitchen and started boiling water for the morning tea.

"This is a test, you know."

Hana looked at her from across the room, slowly sitting on one of the cushions by the table.

"Hm? What do you mean?"

Ino smiled as she poured the water into two green cups and stirred them when she dropped tea leafs in it.

"To see if we will run away. Two days to give us advantage. And even put us together to encourage us. Smart move, very smart."

Hana snorted as Ino put their cups and a tray and walked over to the older woman.

"So you have never thought of leaving?"

Ino had a simple smile on her face as she looked at Hana. There was something dark and hidden in the curl on her lips.

"Every second of every day. A million times a minute. But I won't ever do it."

Ino sat down as Hana sipped her tea, slowly, careful not to burn her tongue.

"Why not? It does look like you love Hidan."

Ino started drinking her tea too, but never averted her eyes from Hana.

"I don't love Hidan. I don't think I ever could, he killed Asuma. But…I love my child, and I want Hidan to love the child too. I want it to have the perfect time growing up."

Hana felt like Ino's gaze was indicating that she should give her reason.

"I guess I… I… have nowhere to go. There is only Kakuzu. I heard that Kiba married that girl, Karui, as fast as he could and they inherited the Inuzuka house. I can't be the woman who lives like that, with them. And I will soon have a child of my own. I will stay with Kakuzu."

Ino looked thoughtful, like there was a riddle she couldn't solve.

"And what about the hearts?"

Hana knew what Kakuzu would do. He was always complaining about how old he is and that he actually wants to die.

"He will take out three and leave his original in. He wants to grow old and die when I die."

Ino face changed. Her smile widened and she looked glad. Hana was happy to be staying with her, other than a woman from the Akatsuki she didn't know. Like Guren or Samui or Hotaru.

She could interact well with the blonde.

"Never imagined Kakuzu would do something like that. How nice…"

The slight sadness in Ino's words did not go unnoticed. Hana looked at her with concerned eyes.

"What?"

Ino stood up and emptied her half-full cup of tea in the sink.

"Didn't stitches tell you? I'm immortal."

Hana couldn't believe what she was hearing. She covered her slightly parted mouth with her left hand.

_Ino? Immortal?_

"Hidan converted me into jashinism."

Hana hugged Ino tightly from behind, as much as she could. Ino's swollen stomach was getting in the way. Ino told her that there was no need to be sad. Ino herself wasn't.

"I will hate him for the rest of my life, but he will never get in the way of my kids happiness."

* * *

Hotaru had gotten used to not being treated very nicely. Deidara was a rude and mean man. Not paying much attention to her unless he wanted her to give him pleasure.

And even sexual pleasure! It was something Utakata would never make her do. If he was alive he probably would never let them do this to her. But Hotaru knew she had to stop with these "If's". There was no way. It was all over now.

Deidara was in almost always his study, making clay sculptures and blowing them up. He was always focused on his work and for that Hotaru was thankful, she wouldn't have it any other way. But today was different, they had guests, she could hear them.

Deidara would occasionally yell "Danna!" and blow something up in anger. This Danna was someone Deidara talk often about. Hotaru learned that he was Deidara's old partner and that he is a puppet master who is 30 but looks 16. She also learned from Deidara that Danna, who he sometimes referred to as Sasori, which was his real name, knew nothing about art.

She stopped hearing noises from the living room and bent down to the floor to hear more. But suddenly someone barged into her room.

"De-deidara!"

He was smiling sadistically. She wondered if his face ever hurt from those grins. She would never ask him, though.

When Deidara was taking care of the business in his pants he always made sure to be quick. If he was really tired he would just roll over and start snoring in bed, but that was not the case. He stood up and started putting his clothes on fast, when a young red-headed boy came in the room.

"Done?"

Deidara smiled up to him.

"Done, un."

He introduced his Danna, Akasuna no Sasori, to Hotaru, who was not quite sure how to react due to her nakedness and their recent activity that the red-headed Akatsuki had walked in on.

Sasori brought in a girl, not much younger looking then himself. Hotaru knew she was a Hyuuga. The pale eyes and the dark hair gave her out. She was a pretty girl, very nicely grown for what Hotaru imagined her age must've been.

"This is Hanabi, she will be staying with you for a while. I have a mission with Danna. You better be here when I come back."

Deidara and Sasori walked out of the room and closed the door without saying anything else and the girls didn't see them for the next two days. Not that they were complaining.

* * *

**Aaaand, donee! So basically what the * mean is that the reference might need some explanation. The first one is the name "Ryo", which is the narutoverse money, and that's why Kakuzu would choose that. The second one is on "Kakuji". Ji at the end of Kakuzu's name means old man, I can imagine Hidan calling him that, if he already doesn't, since I don't remember. Also I have used a sentence from the song Lithium, by Evanescence. I am not a fan of them I just heard this in an Eddie Rath song called Sleep Alone, which is an uchiha song. So I liked it and just found a way to use it. Yeah that's it.**

**Don't worry, I am not going out of character and getting Kakuzu drunk and making him promise to get rid of his hearts and putting family before money, I intend to use it later, so don't flame that. **

**Well, thanks for reading this crappy chapter. Love yall(southern accent)...**


End file.
